


The Tuckers' First Christmas

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [8]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Lance, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Christmas Eve in the Tucker Household





	The Tuckers' First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All That Glitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522593) by [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile). 



> Ugly Sweater prompt from lovelynemesis's Christmas challenge

Lance looked down at the horrid knitted mess of red white and green. He groaned and let his head fall back. Jacob thundered down the stairs.  
“Mom! Mom! I’m ready!”  
“Just wait in the den, bubba! We’ll be right down!” Nina blew on Samantha’s belly, making her baby girl giggle and kick her feet. “Who’s a silly girl? You’re a silly girl.” She nuzzled her nose against the baby’s, whose hands went right for the hair.  
Lance leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “You’re lucky you two are fucking adorable.”  
“Don’t say that, dad!” Jacob yelled from downstairs. Lance smirked, shaking his head.  
Nina grinned as she finished wrangling their daughter into her white tights and little black patent leather shoes. Lance slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
“How’s Mrs. Tucker doing this evening?”  
Nina grinned and leaned back into his embrace, both parents smiling down at their smiling baby. Lance began to sway them back and forth. “Mrs. Tucker is doing quite well. How is Mr. Tucker doing?”  
“Mr. Tucker is doing excellent.” The tip of his ear nuzzled hers. “He’s dying to spend some time with his wife.”  
Nina turned in his arms. “Well, Santa is coming tonight so all good little boys and girls will be in bed early.”  
“You are definitely not a good girl.” Lance grinned as he leaned in and captured her smiling lips. His tongue teased hers through her open teeth before their eyes slipped closed. She hummed as he pulled away. “I take that back. You’re a very good girl.”  
Nina’s smile grinned. “Let’s get the evening done and we’ll see about going to be for Santa.”  
Lance nipped her bottom lip. “I’ve got a package for you, baby.”  
She burst out laughing. “Lance, goddammit.”  
“Don’t say that, mom!” The parents giggled then pulled apart.  
“You’ve got the camera set up?”  
“I do.” Nina lifted Samantha in her own ugly Christmas sweater. Hers had a snowman with a carrot for a nose that stuck out off the sweater. Lance took her from her mother. He never missed an opportunity to hold his baby girl. Making up for lost times with Jacob.  
Jacob set on the couch with his legs cross, chin propped on his fists as he watched Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. He grinned and raised his arms to take his sister. Lance handed Samantha over her brother. He’d been worried about Jacob at first. But the boy loved his sister. And Lance and Nina made sure to show both children as much love as they could as well as spend time with Jacob just them. It helped with their father-son relationship that Lance was coaching his boy in gymnastics. They got all that time together.  
“You know the rules, bubba.”  
“Be careful with her head and neck and hold her close so I don’t drop her.”  
“You got it.”  
Nina adjusted the camera to have the Christmas tree as well as Sam and her dad’s pictures on the mantle in the picture. “Lance, you sit in the corner of the couch.”  
“Got it.” He sat down and lounged against it, stretching his arm across the back.  
“Jacob, scoot into your dad.”  
“Here, sport, let me take Sammie.” Lance took the baby while his son moved into position. When the boy was settled, he gave her back.  
“Perfect. Jacob, turn your sister she’s facing the camera and we can see her sweater.”  
Lance helped the boy adjust to his mother’s desire. “Can you see my sweater too, mama?”  
“Yes, perfectly, baby.” Jacob beamed. “Can you do that smile for the camera?”  
“Sure can!”  
Lance shook his head. “Where are you going, Nina?”  
She set the timer and hurried over to the arm of the couch. She sat with her legs crossed. “Now, smile for the camera, Tuckers!” They all smiled and the shutter clicked. And it kept clicking as Lance grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. Jacob howled with laughter and Samantha laughed because her brother laughed.  
Lance grinned. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” The shutter’s last click was on the loving kiss between husband and wife.

“You’re sure Santa knows where I live now?”  
“We’re sure, bubba.”  
“Yea, you wrote him like six letters to make sure plus you told the mall Santa.” Jacob drew the covers up over his face.  
Nina gave Lance a scathing look as she sat down on the edge of the bed and tugged the covers down under his chin. “Jacob Lance Tucker, do you believe in magic?” He nodded. “And you believe in Santa Claus, right?” He nodded again. “Then Santa will always know where you are to bring you your presents. The letters and telling the mall Santa help. But Santa knows.”  
Lance sat down on the other side of his son’s bed. “He knows you’ve been a good boy and good brother.” That seemed to appease him. “Now, get some sleep kiddo.” Nina and Lance kissed both Jacob’s cheeks, making him smile. “Night, Jacob.”  
“Night, daddy. Night, mommy.”  
“Night, Jacob.” Lance turned out the lamp, leaving the twinkling Christmas lights they’d strung up in the room the only light. Nina peeked in on Samantha, the tired little bundle snoring softly in her crib.  
Lance wrapped his arms around Nina’s waist and they walked awkwardly up the hall, kissing each other over her shoulder. “About that package…”  
“Lance. We should at least wait until Jacob is asleep.”  
He sighed and slipped his hands up under the warm sweater, his calloused palms savoring her smooth, soft skin. He hummed as he pressed kisses from behind her ear down her neck to her shoulder. “Fine, but as soon as he’s snoring, I’m fucking you.”  
“We have to put the presents under the tree.” Lance groaned and nipped her shoulder. She laughed and pushed him off. “Ouch, jerk face.”  
He grinned. “Such a kill joy.” He pulled the ugly sweater off, examining the red, white and green holly pattern. “Ugly Christmas Sweaters. “ He shook his head. “This is a trend that needs to die.”  
“Aw but look at us, Tuck. We look so cute.” Nina had plugged in the camera to the laptop and was going through the pictures.  
Lance flopped on the bed, skimming his hand up her black leggings. “Let me see.” She turned the screen to face him. “That’s a great fucking picture. Man, we make a beautiful family.”  
She turned the laptop back to her. “We do.”  
He leaned and kissed her neck. “I think that’s the one.” He nodded to the screen. It was the picture just before he kissed her. The kids were laughing and they looked at each other with all the love they felt. He was right. It was the one.  
“This one?”  
“It’s perfect. Just like our family. Just like you.” Nina looked down to find him gazing up at her, love and lust shining in his darkened eyes.  
“Presents can wait.” She set aside the laptop and pulled her husband into a searing kiss. He moaned into the kiss and moved over her. “Expect for my package.”  
Lance grinned. “You mean my package.”  
“Whatever, Tuck.” She pulled him into another passionate kiss. He reached over blindly and turned out the light.


End file.
